badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Venommm/Bad Girls Club: Progressions
Bad Girls Club: Progressions is the fourteenth season of The Bad Girls Club. This season was filmed in West Hollywood. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 29 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving. the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting. In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls, change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house. Cast This season had a twist of 7 girls that must have a passion they wish to pursue through bettering their lives. Since the new producers want to change the negative image that BGC has created, they want to focus on a more mature set of girls that are meant to redefine what it means to be a bad girl. Original Bad Girls TBA|Bin Li Ginger.png|Beatrice Bgc14-jelaminah-talks-jasmine-beef-unaired-fi-L-hjtIWF.jpg|Jelaminah CzaGeMgVQAA3pXD.jpeg|Alicia 1980246_857912954225961_6975839664558109007_o.jpg|Kenika CERGrmkWYAEGxDE.jpg|Lauren Bt64KgDCMAAi5dO.jpeg|Sidney Replacement Bad Girls In each season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls is asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or leaves on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl" who arrives to the house in a couple days to replace the fellow bad girl who was removed or left. The replacements, this season, also must pursue a career path. 9JxSVYg_.jpg|Jenna 22e5cc3ee513937beae3a6c82ae97f6a.jpg|Katorah Notable Quotes Bin Li - “I’m a hustler, I’m about my money. If you try to come between me and success then that’s when we’re gonna have to throw down.” Beatrice - "I do what I want, when I want to do. And I don't care about the consequences that come after it.” Jelaminah - “I would much rather have a wealthier guy that's ugly than a broke guy that's attractive, so if you're ugly and you have a nice checkbook, my checkbook and your checkbook, they can be friends.” Alicia - “99% of the time, girls they write me off as soon as they see me because I have this like resting b*tch face. I mean, like that's on them, they're robbing themselves of a good time.” Kenika - “I don’t have time to be f*cking around with that dumb sh*t, for my kids sake. But come on, I'm bad girl. I mean look at me, what the f*ck!” Lauren - “...” Sidney - “To me, a bad girl has to have talent. I can sing, I can dance, I can act, and I can take your n*gga. I'm blessed, like I'm really blessed to be me.” Jenna - "I brought my bottle not as a peace offering, but for myself. While I'm here in Los Angeles, I just want to have the best time possible so this should be interesting." Katorah - “TBA” Duration of cast Notes :Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad Girl" is removed from the house. * 1'' '''Alicia' voluntarily left the house in episode 3 after not feeling that she was going to enjoy the bad girl experience. * 2'' '''Jenna' replaces Alicia in episode 4. * 3'' '''Jelaminah' was removed from the house in episode 7 after a physical altercation with Lauren. * 4'' '''Katorah' replaces Jelaminah in episode 7. Episodes This Season's Fights The House 5a8b35a6-3ea2-47cf-919c-b2b6062b793f.c5.jpg Link: https://www.homeaway.com/vacation-rental/p4438104 Notes *This is the first and only season where the house that was a villa. **This season and Season 17 are the only seasons that the girls didn't stay in mansions. *Show Filming: March 17th, 2015 to May 2nd, 2015 (6 1/2 WEEKS, 46 DAYS) *Reunion Filmed: August 1st, 2015 Reunion Set Similar to BGC14: Back For More reunion set aesthetically, but BGC9: Mexico structurally. *Seating: 1 Four Seat Couch and 2 Three Seat Couch (Left to Right below) **Three-Seat Couch: Alicia, Jenna, Lauren **Tanisha **Four-Seat Couch: Bin Li, Kenika, Sidney, and Jelaminah **Two-Seat Couch: Katorah and Beatrice Outfits IMG-2698.jpg|Bin Li TBA|Kenika IMG-2695.jpg|Sidney TBA|Katorah Houseguest Updates *2015: ** *2016: **Jelaminah filmed the BGC15 Casting Special with BGC8's Camilla Pointdexter. **Sidney filmed the BGC15 Casting Special with BGC12's Jonica Booth. *2017: ** Category:Blog posts